


Merlin's Day Off

by ShadowofOthers



Series: Hartwin ask prompt [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Arthur!Harry, Drabble, Guinevere!Eggsy, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofOthers/pseuds/ShadowofOthers
Summary: Arthur and Guinevere take over Merlin's duties for the day.





	Merlin's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr as an ask prompt, so thank you to the anon for the idea! Unbeta'd and not brit-picked (if you're interested, let me know. I'm [hannah-isshin](https://hannah-isshin.tumblr.com/#_=_) on tumblr)

Merlin bitched and moaned, but even he had to listen to Arthur's direct orders sometimes. However, what Arthur hadn't thought of when forcing Merlin to take a much needed day off was who would take over Merlin's daily duties. Handling could easily be passed off to his underlings, but the batch of new recruits was another issue. Merlin only trusted Arthur himself to take them on (something about wanting to weed out the weak), but Harry was not about to baby a group of kids by himself. Thankfully for everyone involved, Harry knew the perfect assistant. 

 

*** 

“Okay, everyone! I'm Guinevere, and I'll be filling in for Merlin,” Eggsy started happily, and Harry saw his eyes flash with excitement, the same excitement that made him actually stifle a squeal when Harry first asked him to help with the paintball game. 

_“Seriously, babes? But don't you want to scare 'em? You know I can't do that like Merlin can,”_ Eggsy had said, and although he was obviously offering Harry up the chance to scare the recruits himself, Harry could see that he was silently pleading him not too take him up on the offer. However, Eggsy had brought up a good point. Usually the paintball game was Harry's favourite training “mission” to watch, always full of ruthless plays and clever tricks, so even though he was there as a more involved figure, Harry wouldn't let himself miss out on the fun. 

“Tonight you'll be playing a fun, little, harmless game of paintball,” Eggsy grinned reassuringly at the candidates, perhaps thinking about his own training games. Harry was standing behind him on the headquarters' balcony, looking out on the candidates that were left, about eight of them. They were standing in their jumpsuits in the middle of the underling made battle field. As Harry looked at the hopefuls, he could see that their faces were getting a bit too calm for his liking. Harry narrowed his eyes,

“There will be no fouls, because anything short of murder will be allowed,” Harry added darkly from the shadows (no one could say that Harry Hart doesn't have a love for theatrics). He stifled a smirk at their exchanging of glances, some in disturbing happiness and others in trepidation. This was going to be a good show.

“Uh, but they _are_ strongly discouraged,” Eggsy interjected, with an apologetic glance at the group, before shooting a sharp look at his husband behind him. Harry smiled benignly, and carried on,

“But no one will intervene,”

“But it won't be looked upon favourably,”

“Well, perhaps not by everyone,”

“Well, everyone who  _counts_ shares the same sentiment, right love?”

“I wouldn't say that, dearest,”

By this point in the argument, the recruits were probably starting to worry about straining their necks from all the whipping back and forth. Harry had moved up next to Eggsy during their exchange, and he realized it was the first time they revealed their relationship to anyone at work, besides Merlin. Well, the recruits hardly counted, but news travels fast. Sooner or later, Percival will be giving him sideways looks that screamed  _hypocritical._ Oh well, Harry thought as he leaned in to place a kiss on a surprised Eggsy's mouth. Harry felt his Guinevere's lips pucker automatically, even though Harry could see the questions clearly in his eyes. 

“We'll deal with it later, don't worry,” Harry whispered into the tender neck of his husband, before he moved back to the shadows, gleefully leaving Eggsy to recover by himself. 

Eggsy coughed away his blush, and finally turned back to the mumbling recruits. He looked at his tablet and tried to resume his job without further preamble.

“Okay, so Aldridge, Fletcher, Brandson, and Carson, you're one team, and Hudson, Crawley, Levinson and Bates, you're the other. Form up, strategize, do whatever you need to to win. You got ten minutes before start time!” Eggsy called out, but staring back at him were dumb faces, and he sighed, sounding dreadfully put out. Harry laughed from his post, his teeth gleaming in the dark. 

“Get going guys, only the winning team gets some of my famous ice cream!” And with that, the kids rushed off, stumbling in the long grass to start the game. After all, Guinevere's ice cream is worth maiming over. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone catch the blatant reference I put in? Let me know in the comments if you know what I'm on about.


End file.
